1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical oven, more particularly to an electrical oven having a housing with a turnable lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electrical oven which includes an integral single housing 11 confining therein an inner space and having a front opening 112 for access to the inner space. A door 14 is mounted pivotally on the housing 11 for closing the front opening 112. An electrical heater 15 is disposed in the housing 11. The conventional electrical oven is disadvantageous in that since the front opening 112 is the only route for accessing the inner space of the housing 11, it is relatively inconvenient to clean the interior of the housing 11.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical oven having a housing with a turnable lid that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
Accordingly, the electrical oven of the present invention comprises: a housing defining an inner space therein and having top and bottom sides, left and right sides, front and rear sides, and a front opening at the front side for access to the inner space, the housing including a bottom wall that confines the inner space at the bottom side of the housing, two opposite side walls that project upwardly from the bottom wall to confine the inner space at the left and right sides of the housing, a lid that is mounted pivotally and selectively on one of the bottom wall and the side walls and that projects upwardly from the bottom wall to confine the inner space at the rear side of the housing and then turns frontwardly to the front side of the housing to confine the inner space at the top side of the housing, and a door that is mounted pivotally and selectively on one of the bottom wall and the side walls for closing the front opening, the lid being turnable relative to the bottom wall between a closed position, in which the lid confines the inner space at the rear and top sides of the housing, and an open position, in which the lid turns away from the door so as to permit the inner space to be exposed at the rear and top sides of the housing; a locking device selectively mounted on one of the lid and the side walls so as to lock the lid unto at least one of the side walls when the lid is at the closed position; and at least an electrical heater mounted in the housing.